degrassibiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bianca DeSousa
Bianca DeSousa is in Grade 12 at Degrassi. She's an on again off again girlfriend to Drew Torres. Although in season 11 she's coming off as more of a nicer girl, in season 10 she was known as the school bitch, and picked fights with many people, especially Alli Bhandari. She loves to dance, too. 'Season 10 - Biography' In What a Girl Wants (2), Bianca is first shown hanging out at lunch with Fitz. She is making fun of Dave because Wesley and Connor are singing in a band with him, which is considered dorky. Bianca holds up the loser list to mock Dave. In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for her dance squad and asks Bianca to join. She tries to persuade her by telling her that joining is a potential opportunity to make new friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name of the squad, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they all quit,leaving Alli solo. In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at the Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and she asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), after a night of drinking, Bianca wakes up hungover in her car with Fitz and K.C. Before K.C. leaves, Bianca offers K.C. Aspirin and water for his hangover. In''' I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is in the contest to win Sav's tickets. Eli forces her off the car by getting her to smell his armpits, and Bianca lets go to cover her nose. She is upset she didn't get the backstage passes. Bianca is moping in the Dot when she overhears Chantay and Jenna discuss how to lose weight, and Bianca says she can get them weight loss pills her aunt used. Sav later gives Bianca an extra pass to the concert, and Jenna approaches Bianca for diet pills. In '''I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), at the concert, a drunk Bianca appears and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down, and she calls him "the guy at school who doesn't like fun." About to leave, they stay for the band's encore. After the encore is finished, Sav rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. Sav decides to speed, and the police soon begin following him. Bianca yells "floor it" because she can't be caught drunk again. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam discusses which is worse: ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie Torres" (Adam's birthname), which confuses Bianca. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca, and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they compliment each other and start to flirt. Bianca touches his chest and notices something is there. When he proceeds to back-up slowly, Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated and embarrassed. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and she threatens and tells him he needs therapy. When Adam appears as Grace in remedial gym class, Bianca makes a snide comment and is sent to the principal's office. In Purple Pills (2), Bianca shows up in the weight room to fight the "girl" Fitz wanted her to fight. She doesn't know it's Adam, and when she learns it's him she pretty much rolls her eyes, and tells them that she should just get it over with. She then walks up to Adam and starts to get ready to fight. When Adam doesn't know what's going on Fitz explains that if he were really a dude, he wouldn't fight a girl. Bianca starts to tap and get ready to punch Adam, until Adam storms off angrily. Bianca is upset that she's not fighting anyone. In All Falls Down (1), while Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him, and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending her sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm, not caring he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the Boiler Room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. In All Falls Down (2), at the dance, Drew and Alli talk, until Bianca interrupts them. Drew explains how after school Bianca persuaded him into going to the boiler room, lying about how far he went with her. Alli is pissed and only agrees to stay with him if he never talks to Bianca again. Bianca overhears, while playing for chips at the dance, and approaches Alli, telling her she's crazy for believing Drew. Bianca admits she gave Drew a blow job. After being dumped by Alli, Drew calls Bianca a slut when she sits near him at the chip table. She says she's not a slut, because he is the one who came to her in the first place. In Don't Let Me Get Me, after the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. Alli and Clare are at the school's entrance, when Drew approaches, trying to convince Alli everything was Bianca's fault. Bianca later interrupts Drew and Alli's conversation about self-esteem seminar, saying it was for girls only. At the seminar, Bianca and Alli get into an argument about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. The next day, Bianca starts a fight with Alli in a classroom, because she is upset that her sexy pictures were sent to everyone. Mr. Simpson stops their fight, and both girls' parents are called. Alli tries to blame everything that has occurred recently on Bianca to her parents. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperone because Bianca ruined everything. In The Way We Get By (1), after Drew is turned down by a girl, Bianca playfully teases him about. Later, when Drew is playing the drums in a room, she enters and starts dancing along. After Drew tells her she ruined everything she tells him then what happened at Vegas Night takes two people, and they continue to argue, until Drew realizes Bianca likes him. She tells him " We had alot of fun together. We could have alot more. " The two begin to make out. Later, they are walking down the hall together, with Drew's arm around Bianca. He tells her she should come to the basketball game. She responds by saying " A bunch of jocks chasing a ball. Sounds like fun. " But at the basketball game she shows up. During the game, Bianca smiles and waves at Drew which distracts him, causing him to be hit in the head with a ball. After that, they win the game. Bianca, Sadie, and Jenna run up to Drew, Dave, and KC to congratulate them. Bianca asks " Where are we taking this party? " Drew says their going to Little Miss Steaks, but Jenna rudely responds by asking, "She's coming?" Bianca stops smiling, looking hurt. Drew says, "I can tell when were not wanted. " And they both leave. In The Way We Get By (2) Bianca tries to convince Drew not to go to the game, but he tries to tell her that the team needs him. She knows this as she says the team would lose without him. She says Drew isn't interested in drugs after her friend Ronron comes and offers them some, but Drew accepts them and the two of them get high. Drew rudely leaves her afterwards. After Drew gets busted by his mom, Bianca returns and says that she won't let a few harsh comments said to her while he was high ruin what they have going on, and the two continue with their relationship happily. In Jesus, Etc. (1) '''Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav finished practicing for Sav's live band audition. She's taking pictures of the two boys until she sees Alli behind them. After Alli leaves upset, Bianca simply shrugs, not even caring about Alli being upset. In '''Chasing Pavements (1) Bianca is briefly seen. She is in front of Degrassi making out with Drew. When she sees Alli, she calls her Boiler Room Bhandari in an attempt to make her angry. Alli is about to say something to Bianca, but Miss Oh interrupts and tells Bianca to go to class. After Alli leaves Bianca angrily drags Drew away. In Chasing Pavements (2), Bianca is seen at the end of the episode with Drew, and is happy that he passed the math test, and that he got help from Alli. She sort of apologizes to Alli and they fist bump each other signifying that her and Alli are "cool". In Drop the World (2) Bianca is seen at K.C. bachelor party with Drew. She says this party is lame and goes to find something to do. She comes bach with with Twister. So K.C. handcuffs himself to Bianca. She thought is was funny. Until Dave said he didn't have the key. So they try to break them. Chantay calls and said Jenna's water broke. Bianca says, "you dont have the keys to these things". When they all get there Bianca said Jenna and K.C. look cute together. 'Season 11 - Biography' In Spring Fever, Drew's mom, Audra, sets a curfew for him, prompting Bianca to come over to his house to keep him company. Bianca and Drew lose track of time while making out, and Audra catches them both. Drew is subsequently grounded for a month, and begins to miss Bianca. But when he begins to worry that Bianca might be unfaithful while out at a Keke Palmer concert, he sneaks out to keep tabs on her. What he discovers is that Anson, Bianca's ex-boyfriend, is lurking at the same concert. After Bianca calls Drew out on his jealousy, she storms off into an alley, only to have Anson attempt to sexually assault her. Drew attacks Anson, who fights back and starts really beating Drew badly. Bianca takes a brick from nearby and hits Anson in the head with it, killing him, unbeknownst to them until the following day when Bianca reads about it in the newspaper. The gang to which Anson belonged valued him for his contributions and now want retribution from Drew in the form of joining the gang and taking Anson's place at the penalty of death if he refuses. He is given a gun and told that he will be tasked with killing someone the following day to prove himself worthy of the gang. He instead goes to Officer Turner and confesses to having hit Anson over the head with the brick, and how it was self-defense given what Anson had been doing to Bianca. As Officer Turner takes Drew to the station for more questioning, Bianca mouths 'Thank you' to Drew and begins to sob in-front of Degrassi. In What's My Age Again?, Drew and his mother are sitting in their lawyer's office discussing his situation. The lawyer asks a question and Drew explains more of what happened as if he were the one that killed Anson instead of Bianca. The Torres' leave the lawyer's office with the thought that Vince, Anson's accomplice, will be held in jail. The next day in school, Drew tells Bianca the good news and to celebrate, she gets him out of class with a fake note from his mother. In Idioteque, ianca is seen with Drew in his room and they are making out. Bianca then pulls out a condom and they proceed to have sex, but Drew couldn't get it up and she leaves. She is later seen with Drew at school and he tells her that he is scared that the gang is going to find him and kill him. Later, she sneaks into Drew's room (who is pretending to be sick) and he nearly hits her with a golf club out of paranoia. He then tells her that he can't stop blaming her for what is happening to him and she says that she is gonna fix it. She later meets up with Vince and tries to talk him out of hurting Drew, but he declines. She then says she will do anything to keep Drew safe and Vince takes her up to his place and they hook up. When Bianca gets out of school later that day, Drew meets her and tells him that she made amends with Vince. Drew then breaks up with her, hoping they can start over with their loves. Bianca looks upset and says that she will disappear. In Paper Planes (1), Bianca is seen at the club hanging with Owen and Anya and a girl named Chloe. When Chloe passes around her cocaine, Bianca passes. Later on, Bianca's in the bathroom with Anya and Chloe. Bianca asks what's wrong with Anya and Anya tells her about her problems. Then when Anya asks for a hit of cocaine, Bianca looks like she knows Anya's make a ridiculous decision. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Bianca is in the bathroom at Above The Dot, and walks in on Anya throwing up. Anya tells her that the cocaine Chloe gave her must've been a bad batch. Bianca tells her that what she's doing is not really good and that she should quit it and do something else. This may inspire Anya to possibly join the Canadian Air Force. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Imogen offers to volley with Bianca, which she rudely declines when they're stuck in gym/health class. Imogen fakes cramps to get her and Bianca out of gym. Mr. Armstrong allows them to sit out and do a health assignment instead. After school Vince forces Bianca to sell some drugs to kids at Degrassi by threatening her. Vince claims this is the only way he won't hurt Drew, plus he has to listen to the restraining order. At school Bianca tells Imogen that she has some messed up things in her life and she wants detention so she can avoid them. Imogen gets Bianca detention by pretending she didn't do the assignment so Bianca would not have to see Vince. At detention, Bianca tries to sell Imogen drugs (the drugs Vince gave her to sell), which she declines. Imogen talks about Eli, saying she told herself she deserved better, Imogen tells Bianca that she deserves better too. Imogen really needs to pee and she races off to the bathroom. After Imogen rushes to the bathroom, Bianca takes Imogen's money and puts it in her bra. She puts Imogen's bag back and puts the drugs back in her purse. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Bianca meets up with Vince again. This time, Vince brings his friends along with him. Then Bianca tells Vince that she will not bring drugs to Degrassi. Vince then slaps Bianca in the cheek, although she got the money she's not listening to Vince and he can get her and Bianca seriously hurt. At school, Bianca (who was just at her locker putting makeup over her bruise from where Vince smacked her) approaches Imogen who calls her out on stealing her birthday money. Bianca apologizes and tells her that it's complicated but she'll pay her back as soon as she can but Imogen tells her that they're not friends, Bianca says they're not either. Later Bianca meets with Vince and tells him she doesn't want to sell drugs at Degrassi anymore, he gives her a sexy outfit for her to wear for him as an "apology" gift, Vince then says its apart of the deal. Her and Imogen met up at the Dot and she apologizes to her and gave her the outfit Vince gave her. In Dead And Gone (1), Drew tells Adam while walking into school about Bianca signing up for orientation as they see Vince dropping her off. Drew tells Adam that it's Vince and he doesn't understand why she's associating with him, Adam suggests that Drew stays away from her. Drew, wanting to know what Bianca is up to, asks Katie to pair him with Bianca for the grade 9 orientation. As Katie introduces the orientation, Drew talks to Bianca about Vince, but she tells him to mind his own business. She talks to the other niners and Drew searches her phone, eventually finding something from Vince. Drew tells Adam about the texts he found, but Adam simply tells him to get over Bianca, since he has a good girlfriend and he's on the right track now. Barely listening, Drew decides he can fight Vince. Later Drew confronts Bianca about dating Vince and she tells him she's doing it to save his life, because she loves him and that Vince can seriously hurt him. She also reveals the bruises that Vince had given her from their tumultous relationship. Then, as Drew practices on his punching bag, Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down, and mentions something to him about their tai-kwan do classes. Later, Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to stay with Vince that night. He then texts Vince to come meet him (on Bianca's phone). When Vince shows up at the Dot, Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He also tells him that it was him using Bianca's phone. He answers a call from Bianca, leaving a very upset Vince behind. In Dead And Gone (2), Drew goes to prom with Katie and Adam. Bianca shows up at the dance, which neither Adam nor Katie were excited about and try to get Drew to ditch her, but Drew tries to prove them wrong. After an awkard dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat along with a comment about Bianca's bracelet. Katie and Drew dance, and Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Bianca thanks Drew for getting her a ticket because she's having a great time and she feels safe. Vince then shows up at the dance and Drew fights him and easily wins. Vince took out a gun and fired it twice and flees leaving the gun behind. Drew runs to Katie to make sure she was all right. Eli was the first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Katie was taking medical classes, and slowed down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare waited with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotinal moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital and their mom was on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and she was waiting outside a warehouse where Vince was, saying she was going to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Audra speaks up saying "Isn't it all her fault?" referring to Bianca. Drew explains how Bianca told the cops everything and will need a good lawyer. Audra agrees to help Bianca, saying they will talk.